Misfire Goes Raiding
Log Title: Misfire Goes Raiding Characters: Misfire, Upshot, Scales, Imager, Jetfire, Soundwave, Harbinger, Imager, Dust Devil, Spike Location: Iacon Plains Date: December 9, 2018 TP: Non-TP Summary: Misfire decides to try to raid a convoy a little too close to Iacon. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 16:28:22 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.' In the skies above the Iacon Plains, near one of the established Autbot supply route, a magenta colored Cybertronian jet can be seen flying. This particular jet hasn't been seen before, not in these skies. The route is being scanned by the jet regularly for signs of actual supply movement. Upshot fades into the shadows without a sound. Nestled amongst the shadows on a large cluster of crystals is a low slung scout vehicle. An array of sensors mounted on top are sweeping the ground and skies for anything a miss, and have noted the unknown aircraft as a possible issue. Scales isn't actually out in the plains to watch for anything. She's napping in what little sunshine Cybertron's red sun has to offer. This is best done atop a high rock in full sunshine, so her bright green armor stands out. The unknown aircraft quickly registers on the sensors as a Decepticon. Not a Seeker, but definitely a hostile. Shortly after being registered by the sensors, the enemy flier spots an active transport, goods of various, currently unknown types. The jet begins its descent towards the supply transport. The scout focuses in on the aircraft, but can do little in the way of agressive action just at the moment. Instead it's engine roars to life and the vehicle abandons it's hiding place and makes for the convoy. Upshot suddenly fades into sight without a sound. The Con jet dives with alarming speed, looking as if it will crash. At the last second, the aircraft flies upwards, lasers blasting the road before the transport, destroying the driving surface. << Abandon this transport and no harm will come to anyone. Resist, and I will not hesitate to attack.>> Scales stirs at the sound of somebody yelling about attacking.. a transport? She blinks and looks up at the sky and sees the lasers. Instinctively, she drops off the top of her perch, crouching behind it while she figures out what's going on. "Leave it to the 'Cons to ruin a perfectly quiet scouting detail," the lightly armored vehicle mutters. It speeds oveer the rough terrain, making small corrections around larger obstacles both by turning and traversing diagonally. Once close enough it transforms into an Autobot mech who reaches up onto an upper arm to retrieve an usual looking contraption with one hand, that unfolds into a transformer sized bow. The other arm goes up and over his back, searching for an arrow. The aircraft spots the Autobot mech and circles the transport. << I repeat, give up these supplies, and I will -not attack-. I don't really want to hurt anyone. I just want these supplies.>> He waits for the transport to either be abandoned by the mech and its drivers, transform into a unit capable of surrendering, or a fight. Scales is pretty sure she understands who's out here now, so she hops from her rock and glides more or less towards the transport, aiming to land some place a little off to the side. She wants to be close in case there's fighting or somebody gets hurt. Upshot pulls an arrow over his back and knocks it, drawing the bow partway but not lifting it yet. "You really want to assault a supply convoy this close to Iacon? Either you're very brave, very stupid, or some combination of both." The neutrals on the vehicle look between the Autobot and the Decepticon jet and decide to back off a bit so as not to be in the direct line of fire when, or if, the fighting starts. The jet turns away from the Autobot with the archaic weapon and fires at the road behind the transport. Then, it strafes around and transforms into a very pinkish Decepticon mech, holding a fairly powerful looking double-barreled ion particle blaster in one hand. "I am not stupid. I am following orders. I urge you, Autobot, to let this shipment of goods go." The voice of the Con is sincere; it appears he really doesn't want to hurt anyone. Scales arrives to the ground and begins to dart from ridge to ridge towards the road, cautious as a little tape ought to be. Upshot brings the bow up in line with Misfire. "To take supplies from those that collected and need them more than the self-appointed empire. Leave them be and fly off without these supplies and there will be no need for any kind of conflict. If not...." His optics go to the readied projectile. "You're going to have to pulg up those energon leaks." GAME: Misfire PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. The Con looks at the bow, then at Upshot. He looks somewhat confused, but pulls it together. "I'm not really scared of your little toy." He may be a decent enough guy socially, but he's still a Con, and as such he does not hesitate to take the first shot. It's a pretty low power shot, especially from such a powerful looking handgun. Misfire's engines unfold to become his legs, his arms emerge from under his wings, and his cockpit folds and rotates into his back, revealing his head! >> Misfire misses Upshot with Pistol . << Scales continues to sneak her way towards the convoy itself, to make sure nobody gets hurt there. Upshot rolls clear of the incoming fire and comes up to a kneeling position. "Oh, this isn't a toy." He draws the string back further before releasing the arrow towards the 'Con. >> Upshot strikes Misfire with Flashbang Arrow . << >> Misfire temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << The arrow strikes true and hits Misfire directly where it was aimed. The flashbang effect does exactly as intended, and the Con mech grunts as his circuits fry. His self-repair routines kick in, but until they fix the minor damage, he's unable to do much. "Grah!" Scales pops up and accidentally startles one of the neutrals in the convoy. "No- hang on, I'm just here to make sure you guys are okay! Anybody hurt?" Upshot smiles and gets to his feet, The mech draws another arrow and puts it into place with practiced grace. He knows better than to stay put even with his quarry momentarily stunned, and this time he fires on the run. the head looks similar to the last one, but is just a bit larger. >> Upshot strikes Misfire with Explosive Arrow . << Misfire gets hit by a second arrow, and it's obvious now that this 'toy' is nothing of the sort. The arrow blasts him backwards slightly, and knocks him on his back. He gets up slowly, his optics and circuits clear now. He takes aim at Upshot and frowns. "I didn't want this to devolve into a firefight, but you had to make it difficult. Time to pay for that." He fires a much nastier looking blast right at Upshot. Lucky for Misfire, and unluckily for Upshot, this is a one-on-one fight, so Misfire knows he only has one target. >> Misfire misses Upshot with Single-Ion . << Scales confirms that nobody is hurt so far, so she climbs up on the top of one of the transports to watch the two mechs shooting each other. It's a good thing Upshot was already moving as he dives into momentary cover when the ion blast comes hiss way letting it take the impact, and then he's on the move again, dashing towards another possible hiding spot. A new arrow is drawn, knocked, and fired smoothly; this time with a fragile looking tube behind the standard head. >> Upshot misses Misfire with Acid Arrow . << With a grunt, and a failed shot, Misfire begins to realize his systems still aren't at full operational capacity. However, he's still quick enough to knock the arrow out of the air as it flies towards him, the acidic projectile hitting the ground and melting a hole near Misfire's feet. He tries another basic shot from the handgun, this time at a slightly higher power setting. "Not used to missing this much... You're a worthy enemy, I have to admit." >> Misfire strikes Upshot with Laser . << Scales scrambles across the transport in concern. Upshot's been hit! Not too bad, but she should probably call this in. <> Scales says, "Hey, there's a Decepticon attacking a transport pretty close to Iacon right now. Upshot's shooting back at him, though." The mech stubmles as the laser melts a line into his armor. "It comes from long practice on things you probably haven't seen or even heard of." He draws an arrom from an chamber in his arm this time and lets it loose. As it flies a pair of individually weight lines sepeate from behind the head, causing it to spin as the lines get longer and longer... >> Upshot misses Misfire with Bola Arrow. << <> Dust Devil says, "Umm...how bad does he need help. I...I can try and help him out." <> Imager says, "who needs the whut now?" <> Scales says, "So far he's doin' okay. I'm stickin' with the transports right now." <> Imager says, "Is there a thing? Did I miss a thing?" <> Scales says, "It's happening right now. There's a 'Con right here." <> Dust Devil says, "What con?" The Con ducks and dodges the bolas, sliding under them and firing another blast at Upshot. Scales hasn't even been noticed yet, as the bow user has his attention right now. The newest shot from the magenta mech is pretty nasty looking, but nothing big just yet. Seems like Misfire is pulling his shots slightly. <> Imager says, "I just got up from the slab, someone tell me whats happening." >> Misfire strikes Upshot with Heavy Laser . << <> Scales says, "Um, he's a jet. Pink and purple with some white and black. I haven't seen him around before." Misfire sends a radio transmission. Misfire sends a radio transmission. Another beam strikes home and more of Upshot's armor is compromised. "I'll admit, it's been a while since I;ve had to face a Decepticon. Let's see how you deal with a little less firepower..." Another arrow gets drawn from his arm, this one different from all the others. How many variations does this guy have on this theme? It gets drawn and released towards the seeker. >> Upshot strikes Misfire with EMP Arrow . << >> Misfire temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << <> Upshot says, "Ow! Damnit! He's got some decent weaponry on him, but he's still under estimating what I can do with this 'toy' as he called it." As the EMP hits, Misfire's optics go wide. "Oh, slaaaaa----" *BOMF* Once more, the pinkish mech is blinded and his systems compromised. He rubs at his optics blearily, but his arms refuse to work at the moment. He crumples to his knees, and the mech silently curses the Autobot's wide array of tricks. Scales hunches a bit, sticking with the convoy. <> Imager says, "uh, so like....so I need to hop a shuttle or something?" <> Scales says, "I haven't jumped in, yet. But another bigger 'Bot might scare this guy off sooner." <> Imager says, "Well...I mean okay." <> Imager says, "heh, hey guys, check this out" <> Imager says, "Hey Soundwave, ya hear that? I'm comin in!" <> Imager says, "*snort* bwahaha like he can hear me. hah!" Upshot pauses in his movements to look at Misfire as he falls still. This time the arrow comes from the, probable, quiver somewhere on or in his back. "Good to know that still works." Standing up straight he draws the bow back full and releases yet another of those trick arrows of his. >> Upshot strikes Misfire with Napalm Arrow . << <> Imager says, "wait, you got an attack near Iacon? what the smelt is this guy thinking?" <> Upshot says, "I asked him the same thing." <> Imager says, "well at least its a short trip" Misfire sends a radio transmission. <> Misfire grunts in pain as he gets napalmed. The fiery arrow rains pain on the Decepticon, who decides to stop being nice and just opens up on Upshot. "I tried being nice. I tried being forceful. Now it's time to get MEAN." He fires several MASSIVE blasts, trying his damnedest to eliminate the Autobot. >> Misfire misses Upshot with Double-Ion . << <> Dust Devil says, "i know I count technically as a bigger bot compared to you Scales...but ummm not sure I'm the one to take care of this." <> Spike says, "Dusty! No. We've worked WAY too long on getting you operational stay put!" <> Jetfire says, "On my way" Scales blinks back in the direction of Iacon. Jetfire?? Oh, boy. This is getting big. She sticks with her guard position on the transport, worriedly checking the horizon to see if there's reinforcements coming in for the 'Cons, too. The nimble Autobot archer dances and rolls out of the line of fire as the stream of ion bursts slam into the ground where he was. Instead of rolling away he's heading strainght for Misfire as he pulls forth a pair of wickedly sharp arrows and attempts to drive them into the 'Con's armor. >> Upshot strikes Misfire with Dual Arrow Stab. << <> Imager says, "I brought an Air Commander, hope that helps" Jetfire speeds into the area with Imager in tow. The supply convoy headed past Iacon is a bit of a mess as neutrals do their best to keep down and out of the conflict between a lone Decepticon seeker and a bow wielding Autobot. Neither has seemed to gain a significant advantage in the fight, but it has just turned nasty with the 'Con laying a barrage of Ion Blasts down mere inches behind the Autobot. As he gets close Upshot pulls two arrows out and slams them into Misfire, puncturing the armor and drawing them out swiftly as he backs off a pace or two so he's not right there for any immediate, up close and personal style, retaliation. Misfire sends a radio transmission. As Jetfire roars overhead, a big, grey hovercraft is seen beneath the great jet. << Mech, what is going on with this? These cons so desperate they're raiding this deep?>> The hovercraft's turbines rev, << No matter. This is a mistake that they're gonna see comin a yalm away! Unhitching...heh, I aways did want to do myself one of them dynamic entries!>> The clamps on Jetfire release, sending Imager planetside. Your music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blG5kFTw-1A Transforming in mid-fall, the big femme draws out her shield and puts her feet beneath her. She slams into the ground with authority, her heft cracking part of the ground beneath her. She shunts extra power to her optics to add a glow, "Alright Seeker.....You just made a BAD mistake!" She raises up her shield, and then braces her arms apart in a battle pose, before approaching the scene. Soundwave flies in, providing backup to Misfire. He presses a button on his right shoulder. "Harbinger, eject. Operation: destruction." he readies his own concussion rifle, moving to block the convoy at the opposite end of the line "Iacon: will not secure your survival. Decepticon victory: is assured." As the jetcon gets stabbed, in the chest, twice, he screams. Imager's declaration of a mistake is drowned out by the agony sounds being uttered by Misfire. He pulls the arrows from his intakes and winces. The normally nice Con snarls at Upshot. "I am going to KILL you." Then, he notices Imager. And Jetfire. "SLAG." That said, he just starts spraying the field with blaster fire, shooting everything in front of him! <> Iacon Central detects Decepticon reinforcements, moving to scramble the Skirmish Guard. >> Misfire attacks Imager, Jetfire, and Upshot with Multi Single-Ion, striking Imager. << Scales happened to be looking and she hisses and mantles her wings when she spots an all too familiar blue, boxy robot headed this way. <> Scales says, "Soundwave's coming! I can see him!" <> Imager says, "I /guess/ that means he /is/ listening. Bots, consider the channel compromised" <> Jetfire says, "Acknowledged, Imager. We'll work on that as soon as this latest crisis gets settled." Jetfire locks his weapons at Misfire. "I don't know who you are....and right now, I don't particularly care - so ..." Jetfire fires a few targeted missiles at Misfire. >> Jetfire strikes Misfire with Missile Pods . << <> Imager says, "OH I GET IT" <> Imager says, "some new slaggin Con shows up and he wants to make a big name and impress the Cannon, so he comes out here all full of antifreeze and bravado to show off." <> Imager says, "yeah well tell your goon that he's going home in a bucket!" The bowmch proves as slippery as ever as he dives behind one of the convoy vehicles. This time he comes back over the top and fires a flurry of arrows the seemingly slide out of his forearm allowing for much more rapid firing, at all the Decepticons he can see. >> Upshot attacks Soundwave, and Misfire with Volley, striking Misfire, and Soundwave. << Harbinger flips through the air as she is ejected from Soundwave's chest, a black and gold cassette that spins a bit and transforms into a minibot of the same colors with headphones on, blinking at the battle going on before she turns and looks back at Soundwave, "REALLY? Throw me back into a cage and and pull me out to fight for you? FINE! You deserve this!" She reaches up and taps her headphones a few times... then the first notes of the Pokemon Theme song blares out, echoing across the battlefield as she rasberries at Soundwave before looking back at the general fight, and just.. stands there, a massive hammer resting on her shoulder. The Autobots come to Upshot's aid, just like they're meant to. Jetfire sending missiles to the Con, and then Upshot following it up with a spray of arrow fire. << Scales, you okay? We can replace you two if you need it.>> She raises up her free hand and just POINTS at Misfire, "I got yer number, mech." She actually starts to grin, that dark grin that is only seen when things are getting sneaky. "And I know exactly how to slap you down." She braces her feet, and splits in half, her feet being retracted up into her frame as she altmodes into her hovercraft. The big solar array atop it gleams, as Imager's famed Helios Array lights up. A lance of pure white, a grapnel beam lashes out at Misfire. << No hit and run tactics today! You're stayin put!>> Imager kneels, her armored frame splitting apart to form a heavy grey hovercraft, complete with solar array. Jetfire readies to transform (non battle pose). He's briefly distracted by Harbinger. "Gah! One of the Decepticons that just emerged from Soundwave is relaying some sort of sonic attack!" >> Imager misses Misfire with Tracking Beam . << The beam goes wide, and just sort of dissipates, <> <> Imager says, "I have /got/ to get that accuracy patch #1126.3!" Soundwave was sure that Jetfire was the most prominent threat as the aerial defense. But then he sees the traction beam. Yes, that is the greatest theat on the field right now. He nods at Harbinger's distraction, perhaps in approval as he rains fire on the Autobot with the tracking beam! >> Soundwave strikes Imager with Laser . << <> Jetfire doesn't seem to be phased. "In due time. Don't let it distract you from your current objective!" <> Imager says, "well I'll explain why later" <> Imager says, "don't let him bail!" Misfire gets hit by the missiles fired by Jetfire, as well as the arrows from Upshot. He quickly realizes he is outmatched, transforming into his jet form as fast as he can. His boosters fire and the jet suddenly BLASTS forward, narrowly avoiding the beam fired by Imager. As far as he's concerned, this mission is over. "I won't forget this." Misfire's legs fold up to become his engines, his arms slide under his wings, and his cockpit folds and rotates, hiding his head and completing his jet mode. >> Misfire retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << <> Jetfire says, "That was...abrupt. We still have Soundwave and his minions to handle, but that was unexpected" <> Imager says, "he's a small fry anyway" Scales blinks. She's actually pretty close to where Harbinger poses and she can clearly hear the music from those headphones. The little dragon sits up and calls out, "Hey, Harbinger!" She waves. "I have some toys from that show! You wanna see?" <> Imager says, "Soundwave, you wingnut, its just you an your tapes way behind enemy lines here! You really think this is a good idea, Mister Spymaster for the entire corps?" With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. Jetfire transforms into his robot mode and lands very near Soundwave. He makes no move to fire on Soundwave, hoping the logic of the situation will convince Soundwave to stop this foolishness. "Okay, I don't know if this was a decoy, or a botched mission, but you've lost. Stand down and we'll let you retreat." <> Imager says, "okay, you guys mind if I go all non-sequitir here?" <> Jetfire says, "Sighs. "Sure...as long as it doesn't distract you from the situation at hand."" <> Imager says, "like, I've got a moral question. I feel like its wrong to step on most of these tapes that Soundwave has, except for the ones that are like, heavy-duty" <> Imager says, "does that make sense? Am I identifying them too closely with early-version humans?" <> Jetfire says in a Spock-like tone "Use force that you deem necessary - but not excessive." <> Imager says, "I mean...yeah. I guess that's the best way to look at it." <> Imager says, "oh speaking of staying on topic, is anyone low on Energon?" <> Jetfire says, "Early humans, meaning humans of today?" Upshot watches Misfire transform and high-tail it out of the area, leaving him just two targets. Well, one really as he's not sure about Harbignger's capabilities. He pulls a fairly simple looking arrow from his back, knocks, and draws it as he takes aim at Soundwave. Harbinger hears Soundwave's command on the radio and turns to stare at him, "Go after the aerial foe... with a hammer?" She shakes her head and looks up at the flying ones before she gets distracted by Scales' words, "Ooohhh... you do?" And she bounces over to stand neare Scales, "REally? Which ones?" <> Imager says, "I guess I should say 'beta stage' humans, maybe protoform. I dunno the right terminology for them." Imager transforms back, as Misfire takes off. She just stands there for a moment, getting hit by Soundwave's seeking laser ray. It just chars her armor a little. " Huh...missed....well that makes me look bad." She draws her shotgun, then turns her ire to the Spymaster. "Guys...lets slap down the Spymaster. He's not fast enough to outfly Jetfire here." She raises her shotgun up, squints one optic closed. Her right optic has a more recent accuracy update than her left, after all. She squeezes off a shot from her plasma tri-barreled shotgun at Big Bad Blue. The armored hovercraft stands up, her front bumper becoming her paulders, the solar array her shield. Behold, Imager. >> Imager strikes Soundwave with Shotgun . << Soundwave doesn't seem to be holding the attack. As a matter of fact, he is concentrating on one thing- protecting his casette and getting out of there. He crouches, motioning to himself. "Harbinger, retreat. Misson: compromised. Get out of the line of fire." hes not going to go anywhere until he is sure his cassettes are safe. "Stop playing pokemon with the enemy." you know the words you thought you'd never have to say in a heavy combat situation? thats it. But that doesn't mean hes not going to fire back until hes sure shes retreating. He fires another round at Imager, taking a good shot to his lseft shoulder. "Harbinger get out of here..." he seems almost paniced. He knows the situation and how bad it is. >> Soundwave strikes Imager with Laser . << <> Imager says, "This is stupid." <> Imager says, "you're stupid" Scales grins at Harbinger. She pauses just long enough to shoot Soundwave a frown and then produces a couple of small, plastic pokeball toys from subspace. She pops one open to reveal a Sandshrew keychain. "See?" <> Jetfire says in a confused tone "I'm stupid?" <> Imager says, "no no, Soundwave is, I'm sure he's listening" Jetfire frowns and fires his particle beam cannon at Soundwave, but definitely not to where it would hit him. "Do you need a written invitation? Get out of here!" Seeing that the big guns (literally) have the situation in hand Upshot removes the arrow from th bow and stowas them both. He's not about to leave the area but he does place cover between himself and the Decepticons then starts pulling a set of tools from a more different compartment on his leg. <> Imager says, "okay I can't pursue, so I'm going to escort the convoy as soon as they clear" <> Jetfire says, "Acknowledged" Harbinger is about to reach out to touch the Sandshrew keychain when she hears the shotgun go off.. and a instinct knows that it was Soundwave getting hit even though she is not looking that way. Scales can quite clearly see the happy look disappear in a flash and a rather furious one replacing it as the small Tape spins around and charges, not away like Sounds ordered but right at Imager, covering the distance fairly quick as she hikes her hammer up, the flat of it suddenly taking on a burning look as a layer of plasma coats it, the little Tape screaming at Imager, ''' '''Harbinger just bashes at Imager... and keeps running. She may be a touch psychotic but she is far from stupid and pumps her legs as she hauls aft pass Soundwave and away as fast as she can. "Your slow, Pops!" >> Harbinger misses Imager with Plasma Battlehammer. << Imager notes the cassettecon. She also notes said cassettecon charging her. "Huh." She says, perhaps thrown off of her game a bit. When the tape leaps to the attack, she responds with still a bit of confusion, and raises her shield. The plasma burns against her shield as a dull ringing sound fills the area, but the great femme is unharmed. Imager barks, "You're the size of my foot. Don't punch above your weight class." With that she grunts, and puts her shoulder into a shield rebuke, intent to knock Harbinger back and away, even sent flying perhaps, given the tape femme's size. >> Imager fails her generic combat roll against Harbinger. << Soundwave sees Harbinger in full retreat, and moves to keep up with her, ready to cover her from any return fire. "We're leaving harbinger. Retreat, that is an order." and thats when Imager takes a hit at his cassette. "Pick on someone your own size, Autobot." with that he delivers a roundhouse kick to Imager. <> Imager says, "Okay, yeah I'm on escort duty if you guys got this?" >> Soundwave misses Imager with Roundhouse. << <> Imager says, "hah! Sloppy!" Harbinger keeps running but throws over her shoulder as she does, "I'M FIVE FOOT TALL! EVERYONE IS OVER MY WEIGHT-CLASS! NOT SURE IF ANYONE IS OVER YOUR WEIGHT THOUGH!" Scales sighs as Harbinger runs off. But at least she didn't hurt anybody while she was here. Scales tucks her toys back away and dives off the transport towards the ground. <> Scales says, "All yours, Imager!" Imager raises her shield right back up, blocking Soundwave's kick. As the mighty tower shield is lowered, she just shakes her head in disbelief. "Did you go binary or something?" Upshot looks down at the holes and burns in his armor. "Not going to have much left to patch up anything after I fix these," he mutters. Harbinger 's running does a wide circle as she heads back towards the fight and comes to a stop infront of Soundwave, holding her hammer up and bouncing from foot to foot as she waves her hammer back and forht, "Get away from him! Mine! He's mine!" Soundwave just reaches down and grabs Harbinger by her waist. "We're going. Now." he says, as he rises up and flies out of there. >> Soundwave retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Jetfire nods, satisfied the threat has left. He looks around to the remaining Autobots. "Everyone okay?" Harbinger eeps as she gets picked up and dragged off.. barely holding onto her hammer, "Get your hand off my aft!" Upshot looks over towards Jetfire, with one rather large hold and a a smaller burned line in his armor; as well as some smaller dents and dings. "Just some minor injuries, really. I can take care of them," comes the reply. Scales hears that and is bounding over in an instant. "There's a repair center right over there!" she says. "Get it done right!" Upshot looks down at Scales quizically. He understands the words, it just takes a moment for the concept of letting someone else fix him up right the firdt time to settle in. "Oh, right... old habits." The mech collects his tools and tucks them away before getting up. "I guess that would be a better option than field repairs." Scales mutters. "I mean, I let other people fix -me- up, no reason t'be doing it y'rself.." *mumble* Log session ending at 21:52:25 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.